Akashi's Blog
by luckyhappypants
Summary: Welcome to Akashi's blog! Every Saturday there will be a new blog post about Akashi's love for scissors. Rated T because of mentions of piercing skin with scissors. Not in detail though.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! I'm back with another story, but this time it's a short blog. I will be taking requests for blog posts but just be aware that I've written everything in advance so it may take some time for me to get around to posting what you recommended. But I really hope you enjoy this blog! :D Also, I don't own KnB. If I did, there would be even more glorious animation.

Dear blog readers,

Hello, I am Akashi Seijuro. I expect that everyone will call me Akashi-sama, or I might just pick up some scissors...

Once a Saturday 10pm-1am AEST time, I will upload a post about my life which will mostly relate to Kagami Taiga andscissors. These posts will be very short but it is my pleasure to post them and for you to enjoy them. And enjoy them you will, otherwise you might find a pair of scissors in the mail.

From the loveable yandere, Akashi Seijuro.


	2. Blog post 1

**Personal musings on scissors**

My opinion on scissors is that they are great for when someone does not do what I tell them to. I always carry around a pair of scissors, except for the opening of the Winter Cup. Apparently sharp objects are frowned upon at the stadium. But never fear, I was able to borrow Shintaro's. The best kind of scissors to use are the ones that have the rubber handle. It makes it much easier to have a firm grip on the scissors when I attempt to stab someone. The metal on the scissors feels very good against my hands, and especially good against other people's skin, which is why stabbing people with scissors is one of my favourite past times.


	3. Blog post 2

**Confessions of a new love involving scissors.**

Today I had a second year come up and ask me out. I did not answer with a yes or no, but I asked to see the contents of his pencil case. He complied and I took a peak. It was amazing; there were not one, but two pairs of scissors. I felt like hugging him, but I decided to simply giving him a handshake as to not tarnish the Akashi name by displaying random affection to strangers in public. I took his scissors, claiming that in order for us to be together, I would need to have his scissors. We went out for two weeks before he revealed that he and his family were moving away and that it was over between us. Was I sad? Or course! He liked scissors; not as much as I did though, that's impossible. On his last day, we shared a kiss after school. He placed a bag in my hand and then left, leaving me all alone. I looked inside the bag and deduced that this was the best day of my life. Who needs someone to love you when you have a WHOLE bag of scissors?! Right now, I'm still trying to decide where to put them. I'm really just considering buying nice of those storage units to store all of my scissors. Yes, I think that is a very good idea...


	4. Blog post 3

Note: The person Akashi used to date is up to the reader. Plus #meanakashi

 **Truth is, all that time we spent together I was thinking about stabbing Taiga with scissors.**

The feelings regarding the outings we went on, all the dinners and lunches we had together, the movies watched together, were nothing compared to the thought of stabbing Taiga with scissors. I never meant to deceive you, but the way the scissors lightly pierced Taiga's flesh was much better than any pleasure I ever felt from you. I hope we can still be friends, but you need to know that my scissors are so much more important to me than anyone else. I have a picture of the two of us together on my dresser, behind a picture of myself and my scissors. Just know that I never wanted to hurt you, I just had to think about what was more important, you or scissors. I made my decision and I don't regret it.


	5. Blog post 4

Confessions of stabbing someone in front of a building.

This title is wrong. "Someone" should be "people". Why? Because it would take me a whole hour to tell you all how many people I have attempted to stab and have stabbed in front of buildings when they did not do something I approved of. My favourite stabbing incident would have to be with Taiga. Unfortunately, we are now on semi-good terms so it will hard to come up with a reason for stabbing him. Then again, when has a reason for stabbing people ever got in my way? The building I stab people in front of does not matter at all. If someone is disrespectful towards me, I'll whip out my scissors, letting them glint in the sunlight. Let's just say, that works a treat, as people usually run away. How can someone be so scared of scissors?


	6. Blog post 5

Confessions of a physical confrontation involving scissors.

I should first tell everyone that starting physical confrontation can be dangerous, unless, of course, you have a trusty pair of scissors on hand. Even then it can still be dangerous. Only those like myself who have had many physical confrontations should start using scissors in confrontations. Now let me tell you about my first physical confrontation involving scissors. I believe it was back in middle school, at a basketball game I was spectating. Some high school student wanted to sit in my seat. Of course I said noand he walked off, not coming back until after the game when everyone was leaving. He came up to me and I noticed his hands were balled up into fists. He did not say anything before he tried to strike me. I was quick to react and pulled out the scissors I had hidden in my shoe. I stabbed his fingers, hard, and he pulled away, not even screaming. I guess he knew that if he did, he would get in trouble for trying to fight me. Let's just say, I never saw him again after he ran away and I never got in trouble for stabbing him. And I will never get in trouble. For anything.


	7. Blog post 6

**When I close my eyes, all I see is myself stabbing Taiga with scissors.**

At lunch today, I went to the library to study. It was pretty much empty when I got there so I went to the table in the back corner. I spread out all of my work, then got out my phone. Because, kids, when you have spare time, you must always look at pictures of scissors. While looking at the pictures, I closed my eyes and started thinking about stabbing people with scissors. The first person who came to mind was Taiga. As I thought harder, I imagined how the scissors would feel on his skin, as well as in it.


	8. Blog post 7

**And that's why you should never try a physical confrontation without a pair of scissors.**

So today, there was some weakling trying to join the basketball club. I told him no, after I saw him play. He was horrible. Tripped over his own feet; it was as if he had just been stabbed in the back with scissors. During lunch, he found me while I was having a moment with my scissors, which I am still very unhappy about. Anyway, he tried telling me why he should be allowed in the basketball team, and I listed the reasons why he should not, number being that he did not own any scissors. Don't ask how I found that out. He got angry and I pulled out my lovely scissors and went to stab him. He dodged it and fell on the ground, proceeding to scurry away. My scissors have made me proud once again. If only that guy had had a pair of scissors like I did...


	9. Blog post 8

**Confessions of the first time I tried to stab Taiga with scissors.**

The first time I tried to stab Taiga was truly a marvellous occasion. He annoyed me, so I wanted to do something that would show him who's more powerful. In case you didn't know, the more powerful one is myself. Anyway, so i think I proved to him and the rest of the Generation of Miracles that I was the far superior one. I only said I wanted to trim my hair so I could get my hand on those luscious scissors. Shintarou does take pretty good care of his scissors, which I admire him for. When I tried to stab Taiga, I was so disappointed that he was able to dodge it. Lucky for me, he was scratched which was very pleasant.


	10. Blog post 9

If the rumours are true, I'm pretty excited about an attempted stabbing with scissors.

Today I woke up to some "breaking news." There had been an attempted stabbing in front of a school. I won't say which school it was, but I had the sudden urge to go there and meet the student who committed the wonderful act. Apparently, the student is going to be facing some time in a youth centre. If I could, I would visit him every day and get to know him. He would probably be my soul mate if he loved scissors as much as I do. However, if he didn't, he and a pair of my scissors would have a certain heart-to-heart conversation.


	11. Blog post 10

_So did I forget to post? The answer is yes! Warning, this is AkaKuro!_

 **What to do when your partner isn't as obsessed with scissors as you**

Kuroko is my beloved partner of three months and two weeks. I love him and he loves me. The only problem is that he isn't as passionate about scissors as I am. He thinks of them as just mere cutting tools; they are far from that! Kuroko respects me for who I am, and even respects me for my scissor obsession, but that is all going to change tomorrow. I have a plan to make Kuroko fall in love with scissors. I'm going to give him a pair of scissors as a present. Wish me luck everyone!


	12. Blog post 11

**My friends won't stop talking about dangerous scissors are**

Today in the library I was studying with my friends when we got onto the topic of scissors, courtesy of yours truly. I was talking about my collection of scissors but I was soon interrupted by one of my friends. He told me that scissors were awfully dangerous things and that I should get rid of them. My other friends agreed with him, just nodding in agreement. I decided to move away from that table and now I don't think I can even look at them anymore. How can someone just think that scissors are dangerous? Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one understands how scissors feel...


	13. Blog post 12

**My friends won't stop talking about newfound friendship that doesn't involve scissors.**

This is another blog post about my friends and their opinions on the matter of scissors. Since it was such a nice day, my friends and I decided to sit outside to study for upcoming exams. We are not the closest of friends, so we have other people we spend time with. Two of friends were talking about new friends they had made while playing basketball at the local courts, and, now here's where this gets a bit interesting, they became friends without the help of scissors. Isn't it the scissors job to make people become friends? I am so confused right now. Now, this is the last blog post and I would like to thank everyone leaving nice little reviews. To everyone who read this, I give you a pair of scissors in spirit.

 _So Akashi's blog is finished. I really enjoyed writing this fic and thought it was really fun. I was planning on making Akashi reply to reviews, but due to my schedule, that isn't possible. But hopefully on Akashi's birthday I will post a fic. Again, thanks everyone! ^^_


End file.
